No Day but Today
by AllAtOnce
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! James and Lily song fic to the song finale b from RENT rated just in case


Disclamer: I do not own anything in this story

**Disclamer: I do not own anything in this story. I do not own Harry Potter (Jk Rowling) I do not own the music lyrics (Rent) and I do not own the quote "You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain (Batman) **

**NOTE: The song is called Finale B. PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!**

No Day but Today

_**There is no future, there is no past**_

It had been 365 days since their graduation. 12 months since they had lived normal lives. 525,600 minutes since they had been...happy. It was a time of war, a time of death, a time of fear. Some heroes had fallen, some had lived long enough to find themselves the villains, and the noble ones...risked their lives every day to save the lives of others.

Now almost 19 years of age they had lived through more pain than anyone should have to in a lifetime, but the last 2 weeks had been the hardest for the 5 of them. It had been 14 days since they had last seen her. 20,160 minutes since she had left them.

Some of them took it better than others. James, Remus, Sirius, and Alice put a brave face on and attended the funeral in memory of their lost friend, but Lily couldn't do it. So she ran.

It was raining more than it had in a year, but she didn't care. She didn't know where she was going or when she would be back but she didn't stop.

The lightning struck the ground around her and her feet trampled through the mud beneath her feet. Lily didn't know what time it was, but darkness soon began to flood through the light around her. Her small body couldn't take it anymore and her feet gave out from under her. She rested her head against a near by tree, and the last thing she saw as she closed her eyes was the lighting that struck the tree behind her.

_**Thank God this moments not the last**_

Lily could feel the warmth moving through her body. She slowly shifted her body only to discover she was no longer soaked from the rain but lying in a bed in a familiar room. Lily made a slight moan feeling the pain from a resent headache and attempted to sit up in her bed.

The moment her eyes adjusted to the light Lily knew where she was. She had seen the room many times over the last year when she would need someone to comfort her over the upsetting times. The room belong to James Potter, the boy who had become her best friend the moment the war had begun. He understood Lily's feelings and emotions and was always there when she needed him. It was known to everyone that James' feelings for Lily were beyond mutual to hers. James had always been in love her but Lily never needed anything more than a friend.

Lily's eyes began to water as she remembered the events of the last few weeks. The door creaked slowly and someone peered into the room.

"James?" Lily squeaked.

"Oh Lily your okay!" James said as he ran over to the bed and pulled Lily into a deep hug.

_**There's only us, there's only this**_

"I was so worried," he said as he stroked her hair and pulled her into a hug. Lily said quiet looking into the boy's eyes.

"Lily please talk to me your okay it's just us."

_**Forget, regret**_

"It's to horrible. I can't handle it James I don't ever want to think about it again. It's all my fault if only I was there I could have..."

_**Or life is yours to miss**_

"No Lily don't you dare blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done to stop Leighton, she was too noble she would have done anything to protect those people. Leighton wouldn't have wanted you to fall apart like this. She would have told you to pick yourself back up and face this war this as much dignity as you started with."

_**No other road, no other way**_

"I can't do it. There has to be another way. I can't face Leighton death head on like everyone else can, I just wish..."

_**No day but today**_

"Lily there is no better day than today to start over. Don't let this be the end."

_**I can't control my destiny**_

"What if I was meant to save her. What if it was supposed to be me."

"Listen to me," he said taking her hands, "you can't control your destiny, everything happens for a reason, and not one you choose."

_**Will I loose my dignity, will someone care?**_

"If I didn't...if you didn't find me out there last night, would anyone have cared? My parents are dead, and I have no family. No one to worry about me." Lily whispered

"I will always care about you Lily. Your friends care about you. We will always be there for you and we will get you through this."

_**Will I wake tomorrow, from this nightmare?**_

"I just keep hoping that this is all just one big nightmare and I'll wake up tomorrow in my own bed with my parents downstairs reading the post and making breakfast." Lily again broke out in tears as she said this.

_**There's only now, there's only here**_

"That can't happen Lily, this is what's happening now and we have to deal with it, not run away. And we can do it...together."

_**Give into Love, or live in fear**_

"How do I know you won't leave me like Leighton did?" I'm to afraid something will happen to you."

"I'm not going to leave you Lily, I...I love you."

Lily breathed in a deep breath. It was that moment that she knew she could survive this. She knew that the one person she loved most in the world, the one who would always protect her no matter what, was with her all along. It was in that exact moment that Lily realized she had fallen head over heels in love.

_**No other path, no other way**_

"I love you too James, and I wouldn't want to live my life any other way."

_**Cause I'd die without**_

"I don't think that I could survive this without you James, and I want to live my life, however long that might be, with you. No day but today."

_**No day but today**_

**XaAuthor's NotexX**

**Okay so I wrote this super quick so there is probably a bunch of errors and I am sorry. This is just a little song fic that I came up with after watching the movie Rent. PLEASE PELASE PLEASE COMMENT!! And if you have time check out my other Harry Potter stories. Keep in mind this story was slightly AU so it's not all the same as the books. Thank you and please read and comment **

**Peace out…with love**

**Murphy**


End file.
